


strawberry boy

by peachfuzz



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Coming of Age, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 21:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17906069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachfuzz/pseuds/peachfuzz
Summary: “markie, imagine it! we can make it together. just think of our names plastered on billboards, biggest names in south korea, i promise, i won't leave you behind.” the younger boy says.“oh really? donghyuck, you know how many actually make it?” mark replied, kicking up the dirt as he walked.





	strawberry boy

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic!! pls go easy on me 🥺 there's no warnings! unless ur sensitive to extremely soft stuff - also it is. Kinda Edited. but most of it is just bare

_ lee donghyuck,  _ _ honey boy as he was called.  _ he helped his family on a small farm in rural korea, far south. they were known for the sweetest strawberries. donghyuck loved strawberries, but he loved his best friend mark lee, a little bit more. donghyuck loved the long summer walks, carrying around his wicker basket while mark grabbed hand fulls of strawberries. they would take turns on who carries the basket and who picks, it was always best of three rounds, classic rock, paper, scissors. donghyuck normally lost.

mark and donghyuck would have some of the deepest talks twelve year olds could have, like ‘where do you wanna go when you’re eighteen’ was a common one, with common answers. mark always wanted to stay, and donghyuck wanted to be an idol. 

 

_ “donghyuck, are you gonna leave me?”  _ ate away at donghyuck at night. mark’s pleading voice rang in his thoughts. he couldn't sleep while imagining a world without mark. mark’s voice would always crack when he asked  _ that _ question, but donghyuck ignored it. 

 

mark never slept soundly at night either. guilt had always come to cloud his mind. donghyuck should follow his dreams,  _ right?  _ at the cost of mark not being there. he tried to ignore it but, it never left him. 

 

“good morning markie!” donghyuck beamed, he sat at his kitchen table, sunlight gathering on his tanned skin. 

 

“morning donghyuck.” mark replied. he seemed exhausted. there were bags under his eyes. his usual skin colour was drained and dull. his cheeks were puffy from a reason donghyuck just couldn't figure out, but he never asked.

 

“good morning boys, we’re going on a road trip today!” donghyuck’s mom said. 

 

_ ‘huh, mom never mentioned this to me _ ’ thought donghyuck. nonetheless he couldn't complain, free trip!

“mrs lee,  _ where  _ exactly are we going today?” mark asked.

“it’s a surprise.” she said, a glowing smile on her face, “now go get ready! it’s a long drive.” 

 

mark and donghyuck ran to hyuck’s bedroom, racing to see who could make it first. donghyuck beat mark by 1 second. oddly enough, mark normally makes it first.

 

donghyuck’s room smelt of ( _ yes, you guessed it _ ) fresh strawberries. the walls were a mango wood colour, they smelt lovely to mark. he always loved wood. donghyuck had a mini daisy plant growing, it was yellow and white. mark liked to look at the flower, it reminded him of donghyuck. the sun was too bright for mark, so he walked into the shady area of hyuck’s bedroom. 

 

“hey, donghyuck.”

“yeah?”

“can, i maybe,  _ uh _ , borrow one of your shirts?”

donghyuck pressed his lips together to a thin line.  _ why would he ask such a silly question? _

 

“of course.” 

 

once mark had decided which one of donghyuck’s hoodies he was going to  _ borrow _ , (in mark’s dictionary this was a form of stealing) he headed out of the bedroom with donghyuck right by his side. donghyuck had crept his hand out to mark, but quickly retreated it.  _ soon. _ thought donghyuck.  _ soon. _

 

the 2 boys raced up to the car, donghyuck and mark always sat in the back of the car to avoid fighting over the front seat. as donghyuck's mom started the car, mark had decided he needed to grab his backpack. (and donghyuck’s but, he didn't want to mention that.) 

 

so donghyuck and his mom sat in the car while mark ran and got their bags. mark had stuffed his mother’s camera she gave him in his, and donghyuck’s was oddly heavy for whatever reason. ‘ _ probably candy _ ’ mark thought. 

 

donghyuck had managed to fit tons of items in his bag, sadly the trip wasn't even that long. the ride consisted of tall buildings and mark fogging up the car windows to write on them. most of his drawings were little scribble faces. the younger found this cute. donghyuck had the worst and most noticeable habit of observing mark’s every move. he had noticed how the elder seemed to have cheered up, but he tried to mind his business. he didn't want it to seem like he had just been gazing at mark for half of the car ride.

 

mark decided that he was going to sleep, he had reached under his seat and got his blanket. mark cuddled up with it and had scooted his body right next to the window. donghyuck had come to the conclusion that trying to lay next to mark was a good idea. his mom was too busy driving to notice donghyuck trying to practically snuggle mark. 

 

_ “psss”  _ donghyuck whispered out.

mark sat up in his seat to see donghyuck staring at his with puppy eyes.

“can i lay with you,  _ please _ markie?” donghyuck pleaded.

 

mark grabbed donghyuck’s hand and pulled him closer next to him so they were side by side in the car. mark put some of his blanket on donghyuck, then dozed back off. donghyuck just stared at mark. he didn't wanna ever move. so instead he rested his head on marks shoulder. the older smelt like honey and warmth.  _ ‘was warmth a scent?’  _ donghyuck had wondered, but if it was, mark smelt like it. 

 

marks hands were in his lap when donghyuck decided to grab one. mark was suddenly wide awake. donghyuck, despite being extremely nervous didn’t let go. that's when mark thought, ‘ _ i’ll just grab his.’ _ so that's exactly what he did. donghyuck looked away, a giddy smile on his face. 

 

“boys, you two okay back there?” donghyuck’s mom asked, “we’ll be there in an hour.”

 

“ **_yes!_ ** _ ”  _ donghyuck blurted out, his cheeks flushed to where they resembled the strawberries he harvests at home. 

 

mark just giggled and squeezed donghyuck’s hand tighter, which made donghyuck  _ almost _ yell. luckily he didn't. 

 

mark and donghyuck stayed side by side for the entire car ride, no movement. hyuck was asleep, head placed right on mark’s shoulder. donghyuck’s mom checked her rear view mirror to see both boys asleep, donghyuck  _ almost  _ snoring, but she didn't say one word.

 

as the car ride ended, donghyuck’s mom got out of the car and tapped his shoulder, attempting to wake him up. he shifted his body weight to the other side, which awoke mark. he opened his eyes to see donghyuck’s mom grinning as she tried to wake him up. mark had been holding the younger’s hand for what he assumed the entire nap, so when he let go, donghyuck woke up. 

 

“we’re here.” 

“where are we?”

“seoul!” 

 

donghyuck was shocked, he sat up straight and looked out his window to see seoul, he couldn't believe it. 

 

“does my mom know i'm here?” mark asked, eyebrows furrowed together.

 

donghyuck’s mom nodded her head. 

 

“we’re staying here the whole summer!” she said. 

_ ‘oh.’  _ donghyuck thought.  _ ‘the whole summer, huh. _ ’

 

mark still looked confused, but he's glad he brought his polaroid camera.

 

“hyuck, let’s take a photo!” mark said, as he loaded new film in the camera. donghyuck walked over to him and sat back in the car as mark reached his camera out.

 

_ “1, 2, 3!” _

 

a polaroid came out, mark took it and blew on it. you could faintly see his and donghyuck’s smiles, but the rest was undeveloped. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> will be chaptered i promise!! hope u liked the short little. introduction i suppose 
> 
> my twt is voremark (😐) if u wanna talk abt the fic!!


End file.
